The present invention relates to a retrofit device and post lantern electric wiring system, particularly in relation to a device and conversion wiring system used to convert natural gas burning lanterns to electric, or to convert high voltage electric to low voltage lighting. The present invention also relates to energy conservation, cost efficiency, increased safety, a post lantern 12-volt wiring system, and incandescent or LED simulation of gas lighting.
A. BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION
Post lantern lighting is a type of exterior lighting, commonly on the top of a metal pole, used for night and sometimes day lighting for both safety and decorative purposes. Post lantern lighting is historically known as gas lighting, gas being the original energy source for post lantern illumination. Gas was commonly utilized as the primary source of illumination, with gaslights existing both interior and exterior during that era. As electric energy became much more efficient as a source of illumination, efforts to replace gas illumination with electric lighting were pursued, however, the last twenty years have presented renewed interest in residential exterior natural gas lighting, with historical and modern residential gas burning lights existing across the United States and internationally.
The recent gas crisis, however, has given rise to renewed interest in energy conservation and cost efficiency, leading to increased awareness in alternative methods of power.
B. INTRODUCTION OF PROBLEMS ADDRESSED
Though post-lantern, electrical gas light fixtures have been available in the lighting market, they are primarily 110 volts, as referenced in U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,748, 4,577,265, and 4,616,299 to Krause. Such lighting utilizes a single bulb, and was meant to replace existing electric lighting fixtures, more closely simulating the glow of gas lighting, rather than serve as a means of converting gas power. These inventions utilize only one 110-volt bulb, whereas traditional gas lighting more commonly results from two mantles.
Other available products, include high pressure, solar powered, fluorescent or reflective technologies as alternatives to gas powered luminaries. Solar powered lighting, as well as many reflective technologies are more compatible with small terrain, pathway, or garden lighting, in which a small lantern hangs from a four pronged metal rod or is connected to the ground by a stake as referenced in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,180, Lee, and U.S. Pat. No. 461,921, Ellis.
Reflective lighting in post lantern mantle technologies, however, does exist. Such inventions attempt to simulate the glow of gas lighting, rather than serving as a means of electrical conversion. Florescent and solar power in post lantern lighting also exists, but does not adequately resemble gas lighting, as illumination is bright white, and does not resemble the glow of gas lighting. Fixtures often are for a single bulb, and were designed as alternative lighting, and not necessarily with post lantern conversion in mind. Florescent lighting is also not a reasonable alternative to gas lighting due to incident of failure in subfreezing climate zones.
Two-mantled gaslight fixtures have existed for some time in the marketplace, but are restricted to the Internet and therefore not available to a mass market. The primary purpose of these products is conversion of post lantern gaslights to electric power, but they are not available or convertible to 12 volts. Products are also inferior, containing a high ratio of plastic, with a small amount of aluminum. Plastic utilized in heat sensitive areas, such as within housing bulb sockets melt and deform over time, when bulb heat increases. Such products generally offer a two-year life span, at which time internal components corrode, crack, melt, and plastic disassembles from housing, resulting in replacement. Most products are offered at voltages of 110 , which often represent safety issues, including incident of shock, short circuiting of conversion devices, power surges traveling from post lantern wires to main residential power lines during electrical storms, and short circuiting of interior appliances.
Homeowners attempting to simulate the gaslight look encounter problems in the marketplace when converting gas burning post lanterns to electric light since fixtures available on the mass market are single-sockets, adaptable to a single, incandescent or solar light bulb at the bottom of the lamp-head. Problems with condensation surrounding the bulb socket exist, which leads to deterioration of sockets, short circuiting and product replacement.
Lamp-heads for gas burning post lanterns are not always adaptable to electric conversion. Upright bulb sockets collect moisture within sockets, presenting increased opportunity for short circuiting, socket deterioration, increased safety hazard and incident of electrocution and consumer fatality. Therefore gas lamp-heads are not adaptable to 110 electrical use. Approved lamp-heads for 110 v electrical use are necessary for consumer safety. This increases both expense and time when converting natural gas burning lamps to electric. State laws generally require that when dealing with 110 volts certified electricians must install products, leading to even more expense for the consumer.
Consumers when relying on available post lantern fixtures in hardware and department stores to convert gaslights are restricted to upright, single socket fixtures. Screw-in bulbs are then utilized with a bulb socket at 110, 24 and 12 volts, but do not simulate retro-fit or glow of traditional gas-lighting. The only options presently available to consumers attempting to simulate gas-lighting are specialty screw-in bulbs, such as referenced in U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,384, Swald. These, however, do not adequately resemble or simulate the overall experience of traditional gas lighting.
Many gaslight owners, due to rising expenses of natural gas are shutting off use of post lantern lights. With rising gas costs a single post lantern, natural gas burning light costs hundreds of dollars a year to operate. Shutting off use, however, sometimes presents safety and lighting issues to communities, particularly for those whose gas lights serve as street-lighting. Many housing associations now require homeowners with gas burning yard lights to convert to electric due to rising costs, as well as safety concerns. Community aesthetics and historical culture are a concern and are often lost when post lantern heads and fixtures must be replaced in order to convert gaslights to electric. Antique lamp-heads are often worth hundreds, sometimes thousands of dollars, and may have existed in communities for over a hundred years. Expanding budgets for individual homeowners, housing associations and city governments, attempting to provide adequate residential and city street-lighting presents significant financial set-backs for those still utilizing natural gas. No product presently exists in the marketplace which adequately addresses both financial and aesthetic concerns.